The Screaming Immortal
by Blunt-Reality
Summary: Dean and Sam stumble into a town, stopping and listening into the talk on a fresh murder. Two bloods spilled. And as they learn some facts of a town secret, the blood disapears and they have their next assignment. But too investigate the thing called Immo
1. Chapter 1

**Screaming Immortal**

**A Fan-fiction written my Blunt-Reality**

Dean and Sam Winchester were driving down the road into a small-unknown town on their way to a new supernatural area of investigation. Sam had lost the argument on who was driving. Dean was at the wheel of his pride and joy, his '69 Chevy Impala. The small little town was a cozy looking place. People smiling and walking about quickly. But when the people were looked at closely you could see perhaps what was guilt and fear. One road had crime scene tape, pulling in Dean's interest. Morbid looks on the cop's faces. A pretty girl was rocking herself back and forth, pale as a ghost. Whispering too herself. A frown creased Sam's features. He looked at Dean, but his brother had already scene why people were looking scared. A massive amount of blood was on the ground, so much it couldn't be from that one girl or she would have been dead. The cops were doing nothing, staring at the blood. Dean cracked the window and pulled over, listening in, the cops so distracted that they hadn't noticed them yet.

"It was her again wasn't it Sheriff Randle?" A frightened looking citizen asked, with such terror. He nodded slowly, "Slit wrists, running down the street like he was possessed. Poor Sandra saw the Screaming Immortal," the sheriff said.

The head cop had grabbed both Dean and Sam's attention with the description. Then hearing about the screaming immortal it sparked interest further with Dean.

"She will kill us all! We were fools, are children being haunted by it now. That poor girl" a woman spoke up, looking towards the graveyard, not at the one in the back of the van. Sam frowned, straining too hear the conversation.

"We panicked. Couldn't have saved Immortalis" the man spoke in a lower tone. Not yet aware that their town meeting was being listened in on.

Dean looked at Sam and whispered, "He's not supposed to talk too the towns people about it let alone give away a description," Sam tolled him too shut up. Listening carefully soon again.

Women started too sob, "We disserve this! We let her die, we drover her too it. We all did something to make her life miserable! And we all watched her die! Didn't help her, looked at her like she was a _disease_! No. No one wanted to dirty their church clothing," she screamed at Randle. He walked over and hugged her, "It will all work out Honey. We need time…" Randle looked at another, whom started talking "Burn her body!"

Randle shook his head violently "NO!" he paused "Its bad enough what we did too her when she was alive"

A hot look crossed both men's faces. But they stopped and looked to the blood. "It's happening again," one of the other men, said. Dean and Sam watched the blood disappear.

"It's Fuelling her. I bet that's it," another offered. There had been two blood sources for sure. One was human, the other was like oil. Black and evil.

Dean and Sam had found their next assignment.


	2. Screams for Help

**Chapter Two**

Sam and Dean had been forced too duck and wait for what seemed like forever before everyone had left the area, waiting had been no fun. They learned little more than what they had overheard. The group had mentioned though that this 'Immortalis' was a daughter of a man named Riley Darko, and his wife Sara Darko.

They had used past tense words in talking about them, thus they were most likely dead. As was her brother and five others whom had supposedly made her life a living hell. She died at eighteen. And they commented on how slowly she aged. What had surprised the brothers was hearing she could age. She had died some thirty, high twenty years back. The Towns people blamed themselves, why? Dean and Sam needed too find it out.

Sam and Dean had finally been able to start up the Chevy Impala and searched for an Inn or hotel seeing as the brothers seemed to have located the place they were needed next. Right here, stumbling onto another case. They located a small, but okay looking hotel and drove in, renting a room.

They had tried for a solid three hours too get people too talk in the town. But they just looked nervice, the name Immortalis making them wince, most the people even started a sweat and got shifting eyes. Lying, asking what was wrong with them, and insisting it was a stupid unreal legend. Fear was in their eyes, as if talking about her would bring her out.

Then they had gone to the library. And they found something extremely startling. Nothing. What they found was blacked out newspapers. They had erased Immortalis from history, but not their minds obviously. And she didn't seem too pleased about it at all.

Now here they were, passing a large park with an unusual fog in it, everywhere outside the park was absolutely fine. No fog, it was rather warm even. But than a scream shattered the silence. They noticed no one was out side; it was also only five in the afternoon.

"HELP ME!"

A loud brutal scream for help shattered the deathly quite. Dean slammed on the breaks. Sam unrolled the window. And they listened. Another scream. Cries for help, they were human. At least they sounded it, and in the voice was pure agony. Dean and Sam jumped out of the car. Dean ran too the trunk, opened it and pulled out two hand guns, giving one too Sam.

"Ill go left, you go right" he said simply before bounding off, Sam sighed and headed left. He was tense. Walking slowly until another scream erupted some ten feet or so ahead of him. He sped up. Looking a girl was crying and calling for help, she was rocking herself. But an inhuman feeling was about her.

He aimed his gun at her, hesitating. He didn't want too shoot, seeing as he didn't know if she was a victim or the tormenter. She screamed and twisted around, disappearing.

Than she reappeared ten feet away. Disappearing again.

Only the next time she reappeared she was behind Sam, her arms wrapped around his hand. Twisting his hand, making it seem as if the gun was pointed at him.

A loud gun show echoed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long… I mean, really long, busy month, or was it months? Lol… any ways here it is. I own no characters. Sadly… lol… and this chapter will be painfully short.

Chapter Three 

Sam Winchester closed his eyes as he saw the dead girls fingers pulling the trigger, he had felt her cold, hard grip sending shock waves of pain in his hand, and he waited for a surge of hot, fresh pain to emerge from were a bullet would surely hit. He heard it tearing through flesh, and the fragments of a skull releasing from a skull. No pain was felt. And he didn't drop dead. He felt blood falling down his face from a spray in front. The immortal had been shot. Dean must have saved his ass. But when he opened his eyes he saw the mending skull, no Dean.

She had shot herself! He was breathing rapidly and heavily. She looked sad, alone. In the one eye and the half of her face that was still there. Sam couldn't look away.

"I can't die. No! They already made my wrists bleed"

She spoke in a shrill angered tone that was helping Dean look through a thickening fog to find his brother. By the sounds of it he was sure Sam was in trouble. Yet again.

Meanwhile poor Sam was released, for a fraction of a second, before he could do absolutely anything, he was regripped, his wrists. He had to do something or he might be dieing of the same thing.

"Who made your wrists bleed?"

He called out asking, he was scared for his life, and talking with the girl might just help out with the whole solving and finishing off the job. And it might just save himself from death. The pressure remained strong, but not as violent and seemingly dangerous as before.

"Why do you ask?"

She questioned him, a look of surprise on her face, as if he was the first to ask. Hell, if all he had to do was show like he cared than that was easy. Anything that risked his life and could be saved by it, was just fine with him. He spoke again in a shaky voice.

"I ask, because I am just hear to help you"

He wasn't sure that would work for this screaming immortal. But it was worth a try. The grip lessened yet. She looked at him. As if the thought of someone wanting to help her was unbelievable. She looked at him suspiciously. Another gun shot sounded, hitting the immortal in the neck with rock salt.

Dean had figured his brother had shot bad. The Immortal was off of Sam and seemed to have disappeared. She was behind Dean. Sam didn't have time to warn his brother as she started choking him with but on hand, with the strength of many men. He sunk to the ground gasping for air that wasn't given. She released some, her free hand going into his head, not breaking flesh or anything, creating a connection

Deans world spun around. And suddenly, he felt far more helpless than he had ever in his life before…


End file.
